Fated Person
by kiri.kumo
Summary: Minato dan Ryoji mengenang saat-saat menyenangkan mereka, dimana mereka tidak perlu memikirkan Shadow, Nyx, atau semua yang berhubungan dengan nasib manusia. Tapi semua sudah berakhir…COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Fated Person

Based on Minato drama cd, episode "Luck".

Heheh, abis dengerin itu tau-tau jadi pengen bikin fic tentang mereka…

Buat yang mo tau latar belakang cerita ini, silahkan dengerin dulu drama cd yang dimaksud…

Douzo…

Summary: Minato dan Ryoji mengenang saat-saat menyenangkan mereka, dimana mereka tidak perlu memikirkan Shadow, Nyx, atau semua yang berhubungan dengan nasib manusia. Tapi semua sudah berakhir…

* * *

**Fated Person**

Minato melangkahnkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terasa berat, bagaikan berjalan di atas pasir hisap. Alisnya bertaut dan dia merasa resah.

_"Ini sulit…"_

Ya, baginya ini adalah keputusan terbesar yang pernah diambilnya. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Walaupun dia tidak menginginkannya, sama sekali tidak menginginkannya, nasib seluruh manusia di dunia ini bergantung padanya.

_"Teganya kamu…"_

--

**"Aku seperti merasakan Deja-vu. Kita pasti pernah bertemu sebelumnya."**

Itulah kalimat yang dikatakan Ryoji pada Minato saat itu. Saat itu mereka tengah berwisata di Kyoto. Junpei bersikeras untuk berdoa di kuil. Dia terus mengeluh bahwa Chidori menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang ke Rumah sakit, sehingga Junpei sedih dan satu-satunya jalan supaya Chidori tidak membencinya adalah dengan berdoa ke kuil.

Tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka malah nyasar dan Junpei harus bertanya kepada orang yang lewat.

Saat itulah Ryoji dan Minato berbicara tentang kehidupan cinta masing-masing.

"Hei, kamu ikut kami kesini, berarti kamu punya seseorang yang disukai kan?"

Minato hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tidak tertarik.

"Nggak juga, aku dipaksa Junpei untuk ikut."

Ryoji tampaknya tidak percaya dan terus mendorong-dorongnya membicarakan 'kehidupan cinta'nya.

"Masa' sih? Bo'ong ah! Pasti ada dong seseorang diluar sana yang memperhatikan kamu! Aigis-san tampaknya marah waktu tahu kamu akan pergi ke kuil!"

"Dia itu melihatmu, tahu."

"Eh?? Masa'sih?? Dia pasti masih berpikir kalau aku orang jahat… teganya…"

Baru saja Minato akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang –dirasanya- akan menghibur Ryoji, Junpei sudah kembali dan membawa mereka ke kuil.

--

Seperti yang sudah mereka duga, Ryoji tidak tahu bagaimana cara berdoa yang benar di kuil. Setelah diberi instruksi oleh Minato, akhirnya Ryoji melakukannya dengan benar dan mengucapkan doanya.

"Semoga banyak perempuan yang menyukaiku!!"

Minato hanya terdiam dan Junpei berteriak marah.

"Heh! Apa-apaan sih kamu! Kalo kebanyakkan kan bisa jadi masalah! Kamu tidak tahu kapan mereka akan memberimu masalah! Minato, kamu juga harus ingat itu!"

"Hah?"

Junpei lalu berbisik kepada Ryoji dengan pelan.

"Dia kan gitu-gitu lumayan 'player'"

"Eh? Masa??"

Ryoji langsung takjub.

Setelah itu, mereka menarik undian nasib masing-masing di kuil itu. Junpei yang memang sedang dimabuk cinta langsung girang ketika peruntungan cintanya bagus.

"Lihat!! Katanya 'ada perbaikan keadaan'! Chidori pasti memaafkanku!"

"Kalau aku… katanya jodohku seorang 'player'?"

Junpei langsung keringatan mendengar komentar Ryoji.

"Itu namanya Karma, Ryoji. Kalau kamu, Minato?"

"Eeeh... kamu akan bertemu dengannya di masa depan?"

Percakapan mereka akhirnya harus terhenti ketika Junpei sadar bahwa Yukari dan Fuuka memintanya untuk membeli omamori di kuil itu. Tinggallah Ryoji dan Minato berdua. Suasana hening seketika. Untuk mencairkan suasana, akhirnya Ryoji memulai percakapan.

"Kamu tahu? Aku suka sekali kalimat, "Orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah teman yang bisa diharapkan". Kedengaran bagus kan?"

Minato yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung melihat kearah Ryoji.

"Masa?"

"Soalnya, jika kamu bicara tentang 'Orang yang ditakdirkan', itu berarti dia akan mengubah segalanya dalam hidupmu kan? Lagipula dia tidak akan memberi tahumu apa yang akan berubah, makanya kita harus menebak sendiri apa yang akan berubah kan?"

"Hmmm…"

Minato hanya mengeluarkan komentar pendek seakan tidak peduli. Tapi dia sebenarnya memikirkan perkataan Ryoji. 'Orang yang ditakdirkan'… 'Orang yang ditakdirkan' tidak selalu jodoh untuk percintaan kan?

"Hidupmu akan berubah 180 derajat, bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kamu pernah mengalaminya kan?"

"A…aku?"

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa begitu."

Tanpa sadar wajah Minato memerah. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang Ryoji bicarakan? Hidup Minato memang berubah sejak dia bertemu dengan Pharos... sejak dia terlibat dengan S.E.E.S... tapi apa itu yang dia maksud? Lalu kenapa wajahnya harus terasa panas begini? Apa Ryoji berusaha mengatakan kalau Minato adalah 'orang yang ditakdirkan' untuknya?

" A...Aku tidak merasa seperti itu saat pertama kali melihatmu."

"Hei, kejam! Padahal aku merasakan sesuatu yang 'kuat' sekali lho! Aku seperti merasakan Deja-vu. Kita pasti pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"...Aku tidak tahu."

Melihat Minato yang tampaknya kebingungan, Ryoji akhirnya menyerah dan mengangkat bahu.

"Ya sudah, tapi aku harap sesuatu seperti itu akan terjadi. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang tertulis di ramalan tadi tentang 'orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu'?"

Minato memperlihatkan kertas ramalan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Ryoji.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya."

"Masa'? Oh, tulisannya sedikit kabur... coba lihat..."

"Orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu akan datang sebentar lagi..."

Wajah Minato memerah lagi. Begitu juga Ryoji, tampaknya dia sedikit tersipu. Mereka tidak menyangka sama sekali akan mengucapkannya secara bersama-sama.

"Mu--mungkin orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu sudah berada di dekatmu! Wah senangnya!"

Belum sempat Minato bereaksi akan kalimat itu, Junpei sudah ada di tengah-tengah mereka dan percakapan pun berhenti sampai disitu.

--

Langkah Minato terasa semakin berat. Beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia tahu, disanalah 'dia' menunggu.

"Ini tidak adil..."

Tangan Minato memegang kenop pintu kamarnya dan bergetar hebat. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil baginya. Padahal dia yakin, 'dia'lah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Ini tidak adil, Ryoji..."

* * *

Pampampam!! Berhenti sampai disini XD

Abis banyak banget yang bikin fic berchapter sih… saya juga mau ah bikin yang berchapter sekali-kali.

Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2, complete XD

Cepet banget, double post ini sih…

Mohon dimaklumi, authornya gat au kapan bisa bikin fanfic lagi… besok-besok dia udah sibuk soalnya -cieeehh-

Summary: Liat chap.1

Disclaimer: --ya ampun, ketinggalan—Shin megami tensei milik Atlus. Kalo milik saya pasti jadi game BL, hahaha

Okeh, dimulai saja…

* * *

Minato membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan ada Ryoji disana. Ryoji yang sedang duduk tenang di kasur Minato langsung menyapanya dengan senyuman yang biasanya.

"Hai, Minato!"

Minato hanya diam. Hatinya serasa tersayat-sayat.

Bagaimana bisa kamu tersenyum seperti itu, Ryoji?

Ryoji memperhatikan Minato yang terdiam. Dia tahu perasaan Minato sekarang pastilah sangat kalut dan resah. Tapi Ryoji berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya dan bicara lagi.

"Aku baru saja mengenang pertemuan kita. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali! Apalagi saat kita sedang berwisata ke Kyoto itu, kau ingat? Kita nyasar saat sedang mencari kuil… Lalu kita bicara tentang 'orang yang ditakdirkan' untuk kita… Lalu kita--,"

Kata-kata Ryoji tidak pernah selesai. Dia terkejut ketika melihat air mata berjatuhan di wajah Minato.

"Kenapa…"

"Minato."

"Kenapa kamu bersikap seakan tidak ada apa-apa…? Kamu tahu kalau ini berat untukku kan?"

Ryoji mengulurkan tangan ke arah Minato dan membelai wajahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Minato."

"Ini sulit! Ini sulit! Kenapa harus aku yang melupakanmu? Kenapa harus aku yang… yang…"

"Minato."

Mendengar tangisan Minato yang semakin pilu, Ryoji memeluknya dengan erat. Memeluknya seakan Minato akan hancur apabila Ryoji tidak memeluknya seperti itu.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membunuhmu?"

Suara Minato terdengar sangat lirih. Ryoji terdiam dan tidak menjawabnya. Pertanyaan seperti itu memang tidak bisa terjawab. Tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang bisa menjawabnya. Kamar itu hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ryoji... Ryoji... aku tidak ingin membunuhmu...Jangan buat aku membunuhmu, Ryoji…"

"Minato…"

Ryoji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Minato dalam-dalam sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Minato, kalau kau tidak membunuhku, dunia akan hancur. Lebih baik kau korbankan saja aku. Apalah artinya satu nyawa dibandingkan dengan nyawa seluruh manusia di dunia ini, kan?"

"Tidak mau!! Aku tidak peduli nyawa manusia lainnya! Kamu lebih berarti dari mereka, Ryoji… Aku tidak mau harus membunuhmu hanya karena alas an seperti itu…"

Sekarang Ryoji benar-benar merasa sangat sedih. Sejak tadi dia berusaha untuk kuat di hadapan Minato agar Minato tidak sulit untuk melepasnya. Tapi melihat Minato yang rapuh seperti ini, mau tak mau Ryoji merasa sedih.

"Minato, jangan buat aku menjadi berat untuk meninggalkanmu."

Minato terkejut dan melihat Ryoji. Suara Ryoji yang tadi didengarnya begitu pilu. Dilihatnya air mata mulai berlinangan di wajah laki-laki itu. Seketika itu juga sadarlah Minato.

Yang merasa berat bukan hanya dia, tapi juga Ryoji. Setelah Ryoji mati, Minato akan melupakan Ryoji.

_**Sebenarnya mana yang lebih pahit, melupakan? Atau dilupakan?**_

"Ryoji…"

"Minato, aku ingin kau membunuhku. Aku ingin kau, hanya kau yang boleh dan bisa membunuhku. Bunuhlah aku, Minato. Demi aku."

Minato mengeluarkan evokernya dengan berat hati. Kalau memang itu keinginan Ryoji… Minato harus melakukannya. Walaupun berat, tapi demi Ryoji…

"Minato, tersenyumlah. Aku ingin melihat senyummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu. Aku tidak ingin kau melepasku dengan tangisan. Tersenyumlah untukku, Minato…"

Minato menghapus air matanya dan memaksa sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Ini keinginan Ryoji… Ini keinginan Ryoji… tersenyumlah, Minato.

"Begini?"

Ryoji menghela nafas lega. Itulah hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini. Senyuman Minato. Senyuman 'orang yang ditakdirkan' untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Minato."

Ryoji menutup matanya. Dengan tangan bergetar, Minato mengarahkan evokernya ke arah Ryoji.

Selamat tinggal, 'orang yang ditakdirkan' untukku…

--

**Gekkoukan, April…**

"Haaaa!! Akhirnya senpai lulus juga! Kita akan jadi siswa kelas 3!!"

Suara teriakkan Junpei bisa terdengar sampai ke seluruh koridor di lantai 2. Hari itu adalah hari kelulusan anak kelas 3. Setelah memberikan selamat kepada Mitsuru dan Akihiko, Junpei, Minato, dan Yukari berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai 2 untuk melihat kelas mereka dahulu.

Kelas 2-F.

Yukari duduk di meja tempat ia biasanya duduk dan tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya ini berarti ucapan 'selamat tinggal' pada meja ini. Aku sudah tidak akan duduk disini lagi."

Minato hanya tersenyum dan duduk di meja biasa ia belajar. Disinilah tempat dia memperhatikan pelajaran, menjawab pertanyaan guru, tertidur ditengah pelajaran...

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke arah meja yang berada di pojok paling depan. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

"Junpei... yang dulu duduk disana siapa sih?"

Junpei menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjuk Minato dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmmm... sepertinya disana kosong kan? Tidak pernah ada yang duduk disana."

"Oh…"

Tapi entah kenapa rasanya Minato pernah tahu kalau di tempat itu pernah ada 'seseorang'. Seseorang... tapi siapa? Dia tidak ingat. Teman-temannya juga bilang kalau disana kosong. Apa dia hanya berhalusinasi?

"Yap! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke karaoke hari ini?"

"Ide bagus, Yuka-tan! Minato! Ayo, ngapain bengong saja disitu??"

Minato tersadar dan menyusul teman-temannya keluar dari kelas itu. Sebelum keluar, dia menatap sekali lagi ke arah meja tadi dan menutup pintu.

**END**

Sou? Bagaimana?

Ini alternative dari bad-ending, hehehe...


End file.
